


you're the most negative person I know

by magical_hurl (orphan_account)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Glacially slow writing, Maki has freckles, Post season seven as far as slayer rules go, The Buffy AU no one asked for, im real bad at finishing things, nico is lowkey a theatre kid, sorry - Freeform, they live in America because I don't know how Japan works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/magical_hurl
Summary: In which Maki and Nico are Slayers, and Eli is the long-suffering head of their Slayer squad. Also, gay.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sinning™ (sorry about formatting, clearly I've never heard of it)

"You didn't have to do that." 

She grumbles, thick-soled mary-janes scraping at rain-dampened filth as she drags them along the concrete.  
"Well, excuse me for helping you out."  
Maki rolls her eyes, juvenile exasperation- only half-sincere, a mostly good natured sort- curling down at the corner of her mouth.  
"I had it under control."  
The pace at which Nico slams her Doc Martens into the grime slicked ground quickens. She makes a grand production of her frustration, deliberate sighs visible in huffy little white puffs. 

"Clearly. The whole 'flailing around and gaping like a surprised baby goldfish while three vamps come at you' really tipped me off." 

"Oh, shut up."

Nico looks just about ready to stake something. Probably something with red hair and narrow eyes who is currently smirking at her in the most infuriatingly _smug_ way--

It is at that point that they both suddenly feel the hair on the back of their necks rise, the tingle at their spines and the inexplicable _knowing_ that throbs in their veins, and in half a second, Nico's hand is grappling for her stake and Maki's sliding into a stance more suitable for fighting. It jumps to them, seemingly out of nowhere, face twisted up and fangs barred in a grotesque hiss-snarl. 

Nico guesses another vamp is an alright substitute for an annoying Slayer. 

Maki throws a kick to its- his? Nico can't tell, and doesn't really care- jaw, then swiftly after, lands another square in the ribs. She goes in for the kill, but ends up swinging at a stake in a cloud of pre vaporized-vampire dust. Maki looks up to see the girl grinning- god, she looks so stupid- and now it's her turn to feel the murderous itch.  
A few long seconds pass, Nico's eyes motionlessly trained on Maki's, their only soundtrack being each other's slightly labored breathing and the deescalation of the adrenaline spike thumping in their ears.  
"Screw you, Yazawa."

"You wish."

Nico sees Maki cringe as she undoubtedly feels the burn of the blotchy flush that crawls across her cheeks. She can't help the triumphant smirk that twitches at the corner of her lip.  
The girl starts slightly when she hears the two seconds of the stupidly jaunty piano riff that is Maki's text tone looping mercilessly at far too loud a volume. After flinching, trying to pretend she didn't flinch, and muttering numerous " _Jesus_ "-es under her breath, Maki fumbles in her sweatshirt pocket until it cuts off abruptly.  
"Eli's bringing the troops in. We should start heading back."  
"Finally. It's freezing."  
"It's December in Portland, what did you expect?"  
"Do you ever stop talking?"  
"Do you ever stop complaining?"  
Nico sighs, in her typical eye rolling prima-donna manner, shooting Maki a dull glare.  
"Touché, asshole."  
" _Language_."  
Her smirk cracks to a bubbling giggle. Nico remains unimpressed.  
"What are you, my English teacher?"

"Whatever, man."

Nico gasps, eyes wide. Her mouth puckers at odd, quivering angles in a badly covered effort to stifle her grin. 

"Really, no mean comeback? I'm disappointed in you, Maki. Offended, even."

"I'm allowed. It gets hard to think of new ones when I have to use so many on you." 

Nico lights up with feigned delight. 

"There's the Maki we know and love!"

She moves to hug her friend, smirking devilishly. Said friend simply puts her palm to the girl's forehead and extends her arm, effectively cutting her off.  
Nico groans. 

"You're the _worst_."

"I know."

She grits her teeth. 

"Let go, you pretentious piano-screwer." 

"Should I?"

"I swear to God, Nikishino, I will stake you."

"Too bad you can't follow through with that from over there." 

Maki snickers as she watches her friend attempt escape. 

"Fine. I take mercy on you." 

Nico tumbles forward, very nearly crashing into Maki. She scowls. 

"I hate you."

Maki brings a hand to her chest. 

"You wound me."

"Nice to know I'm hurting something, you know, since you keep stealing my vamps." 

Maki rolls her eyes. 

"You are a _child_."

"I'm older than you!"

"You make it easy to forget."

" _Ugh_."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli should get paid for this; cold weather; Eli and Nico have a chat/punching sesh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha this is so short I'm sorry  
> (Also, in this fic they live in Portland, Oregon, because I live here ok fight me)

"Report."

Eli quirks an eyebrow. 

"Couple of vamps. Nothing spooky. I mean, not more than usual."

She nods, closing whatever demon-book-thing she had been reading before. 

"How was Maki?"

Nico sighs heavily, rolling her eyes.  
"Still alive."

She pointedly glares at the girl next to her. Eli sighs.  
"Elaborate, please?"

"Kept micromanaging situations I had handled _perfectly fine_."

Maki scoffs. Nico continues glaring.  
"Did you just _hiss_ at me?"

"Maybe."

"Oh my _God_ \--"

Eli clears her throat.  
"Nico, you're supposed to be helping her technique. It's not a contest, you don't have to be the best--"  
" _Yes I do_!"

She looks genuinely distressed. Eli simply shoots her a look, and whatever the girl was going to say dies in her throat. She falls back a little. Eli exhales long through her nose.  
"Nico, be helpful. Maki, cooperate."

The indignation is clear on both Slayers' faces, but, rather uncharacteristically, neither of them make protest.  
"Alright. You're released for now, because I'm very tired. Maki, we'll be going over using bladed weapons and beheading tomorrow, so be ready for that."

When she finally gets back to her apartment, Eli once again asks Nozomi if she's sure it would be an abuse of power to use magic on them.  
__________

"Why are we even out here? We barely got anything yesterday, I seriously doubt there are a bunch of demons just chillin' on Hawthorne."  
Nico scuffs her shoe along the curb as they make their way down the sidewalk. Maki shrugs.  
"Don't look at me, I didn't make the rules. Eli wants me to stab some creeps."  
Nico scoffs.  
"Eli always wants us to stab some creeps. It's a frikin' walk in freezer out here, gimme a break."  
Nico is shivering a bit violently, and Maki can't tell how much is genuine and how much is exaggeration.  
She scowls, but it's not sincere.  
"Here," Maki mutters. She resolutely ignores the burn in her cheeks.  
Nico blinks as a fleece scarf is lazily looped around her neck. She grits her teeth when she feels her face grow warm for some God-unknown reason. She blames it squarely on the shit weather.  
"That help any?"  
There's a pause.  
"Oh. Yeah."  
In truth, it didn't, but she wasn't about to tell her that.  
"Good."  
The only sound is the crunch of the slush under their shoes.  
"Maybe it'll get you to stop complaining for once, I mean," Maki attempts to cover.  
Silence.  
She thinks she sees Nico wrapping it tighter. She doesn't try to confirm or deny. Through her gloves she feels Nico's cold hand brush hers. She fights the urge to take it.  
"Good luck with that."  
Maki almost starts, but manages to catch herself in time.  
"Huh?"  
"With getting me to stop complaining."  
Maki realizes she's holding a breath only when she releases it.  
Nico smirks, and Maki nearly screams with relief at the how regular and safe it feels again. 

And she certainly pays absolutely no mind to the steadily coiling knot behind her ribs.  
__________

"Christ. Nico?"  
The volume at which Eli says it is just on he border of audible, but evidently Nico still doesn't hear her.  
"Nico."  
The girl gives a noncommittal grunt in response, eyes remaining firmly locked on the punching bag she's pounding with a bit too much force.  
" _Nico_."  
Eli can practically hear the eye roll. She snaps her head around and stops punching.  
"What?"  
"Something happened."  
Nico grumbles something incoherent, then looks to the bag again.  
"Yazawa. Talk to me."  
Nico huffs, but does not break eye contact.  
"Nothing happened. I'm fine."  
She raises her eyebrows in a _you happy now stop bothering me, dad_ gesture.  
"Right. So there's no reason you're punching the crap out of that bag and glaring at me."  
Nico groans.  
"It was nothing. God, isn't it Nozomi's job to go all mom-attack-mode on us?"  
Eli tries her best not to brighten at the mention of her girlfriend's name. She guesses she probably fails, judging by the exaggerated gaging noises Nico makes.  
"So there is something."  
Nico groans again, drawn out and decidedly more exasperated.  
"It's just-- Maki--"  
Eli cocks a brow.  
"Maki?"  
Nico's eyes widen, her ears tingeing with a rush of blood.  
"It's nothing."  
Eli gives the girl her best imitation of Nozomi's mom face. Nico's eyes dart to the side and the flush reaches her cheeks.  
Eli nearly smiles.  
"Nico," she says, resting a hand on her shoulder, "Be honest, communicate, and," She adds, more sternly, "don't break her heart." She gives the girl's shoulder a quick pat before swiftly exiting. 

Nico gapes at the bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eli is such a dad


End file.
